


Merry (Fucking) Christmas

by MysticMedusa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Infinity Gems, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Rare Pairings, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Christmas ficlets of different pairings





	1. Thor/Ton(i) Stark + Loki

“You did this to me!” Tony (or Toni as he was currently due to Loki’s stupid magic turning him into a chick about a year before) screamed at Thor who was standing in the room trying not to look very proud even though the currently female genius was screaming and cursing his name.

Christmas day the genius went into labor and was taken to the hospital. She had been cursing Thor, kicking Steve out of her room because the super soldier was being a worry wort and pissing her off, demanding Bucky cuddle with her because she was too angry to cuddle with her godly boyfriend, allowed Natasha to stay by her side mostly because you did not make demands of the black widow, and had been throwing random items at Clint with the excuse it was for science. Sam, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, and Bruce had all wisely stayed clear of the very agitated genius who had never imagined she’d experience childbirth (mostly because she’d been born a man and no one should ever expect a god of mischief to suddenly turn someone into a very fertile woman)

Steve after being kicked out of the room again found Thor at his side full on grinning.

“Why do you look so happy? Tony has done nothing but curse your name since she went into labor.”

“Aye she has but I know she will be happy when she gives birth to our children. She has wanted a family and what else do you think would be the best gift to give her for this most joyous celebration?”

Steve looked at the god a moment confused.

“How could you have known Loki would turn her into a woman?”

Thor’s grin grew if that was possible.

“Oh god you asked him to didn’t you?”

“I wished to grant my lover’s wish. What do you mortals call it, a Christmas miracle?”

“Tony is going to kill you when she hears about this.” Steve warned.

“She need not know that I employed my brother for this task.” Thor assured him.

“Holy shit Loki?” That was Bucky making Thor pale as he turned back to the room where Loki stood.

“Hello Anthony, I’ve come to make this easy for you.” A quick work of Loki’s magic and the triplets were born easily via magic and the genius was no longer in pain or a woman. “I wish you the best of this Christmas gift my brother asked my help in giving to you.”

And like that the god was gone and a very pissed off genius was looking at a very pale Thor.

“Thor honey, come here a moment. I’m thinking this Christmas miracle would go great with a side of holiday murder.”

Tony passed off the triplets to each of the nearby avengers. Bucky and Clint were cooing at the babies they held while Natasha looked slightly awkward. Thor tried to outrun his lover but the genius was determined and out for blood.


	2. Tony Stark & Nicky Fury + The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time in the Avenger house is a time to remember Nick Fury is Tony's godfather and that there's a reason the genius earned the title Merchant of Death

Christmas was a magical time of year. For the avengers it was also the most terrifying. Not because of villains or because of world conquering alien armies but because they were reminded that Tony Stark wasn’t just a man in a suit of armor. No, he was a genius who had once created weapons of death earning him the title of merchant of death.

The genius made the gear and armor for the team but somehow it never reached the level of his old title. Christmas however was the one time of year Nick Fury didn’t act like the distant unimpressed director of Shield. It was a time for family and loved ones where Tony Stark and Nick Fury allowed the avengers to see the two actually cared for each other. Natasha and Clint had both had called bullshit when Coulson told them Fury was Tony’s godfather. Then Christmas came and Tony had jumped into the director’s arms and held up fresh baked cookies that Fury gladly ate while carrying around the genius like he was a child. It might have been cute if it had been anyone else. As it was it was a master spy and a genius playboy and had just been slightly terrifying because of how wrong the entire situation was.

Now another Christmas later the avengers now consisting of Thor’s newly reformed brother, Bucky Barnes who was no longer Hydra’s weapon, Sam Wilson, and the original avengers they were all wondering what kind of unholy weapon of untold destructive capabilities Tony had made for the director of Shield.

“Merry Christmas!” Tony cheered holding up a small device in his hand which made the avengers who had already witnessed this holiday think maybe this year would be different.

Then he pressed the button making a car appear that they hadn’t noticed. Loki, Bucky, and Sam all looked impressed.

“Cloaking technology, bulletproof, magic proof, and stocked with enough weapons to take over a small country.”

Steve looked at Tony as though to ask if he was serious while Fury looked on with a genuine smile.

“Is there a button for death ray gun or something?” Clint asked because it was a legitimate question at this point.

“What? That would be stupid.” Tony scolded the archer making him let out a relieved breathe which he quickly learned he should have waited as Tony continued. “It’s voice activated. Depending on what you want, to destroy a country, kill god himself, or just a warning shot on a comic entity which will hurt like a bitch but kill any normal being.”

Natasha slammed her head into the table because it all honesty they’ve learned not to question if Tony could back up the claims of his weapons. Loki and Bucky looked ready to steal the vehicle mostly because both had a love for weapons and stylish rides.

“Oh and it also flies.” Tony added.

“Of course it does.” Bruce muttered shaking his head.

“I love it.” Fury said before he offered his gift to Tony. “Merry Christmas.”

Tony opened it and pulled out a massive fluffy blanket that had the avengers all woven into the design including their newest members and with a tiny Fury in the background like he was hiding.

“Oh my god I fucking love it! It’s so fluffy!”

Tony immediately rolled around until he was wrapped up in a fluffy blanket burrito.

“I’m staying in here for the rest of the day; the rest of you can fuck off.” Tony said before the sound of soft snores echoed from within the depths of the fluffiness.

“Where did you buy something like that?” Sam asked curious as he dared to approach the fluff wrapped genius but a sudden almost feral growl echoed from within stopping the man in his tracks.

“I made it of course.”

Everyone looked at Fury and maybe Loki, Clint, or Sam would have made fun of Fury if not for the fact they remembered he’d just been given a flying weaponized vehicle that had the claim of being able to kill god himself. Wisely no one said anything. However Clint made the mistake of trying to wake Tony for dinner later, luckily Clint managed to escape with the help of the others with only a few bite marks and a broken wrist.


	3. Tony Stark + Thanos+ Random Threesome Because Booty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time, you know that time of year where there's invasions, possible attempted murder, and marriage proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not team cap friendly  
> Also post civil war

He had known an invasion was coming, he’d tried to tell the others but no one cared to listen. They had been to occupied with talking about his ego or how he wasn’t actually an avenger and only a consultant. So when the invasion came on Christmas of all days Tony was just the perfect combination of pissed off and annoyed. He had been throwing a holiday party (the sexy kind which was why he was dressed as a sexy version of Mrs. Claus which included a very mini one piece outfit with a frilly skirt, white knee high stockings, and heels.

Of course the alien attacking their planet was some giant (admittedly handsome) purple alien. Tony knew he shouldn’t think the alien handsome but sue him, he’d been lonely since Pepper broke up with him and the avengers pretty much all fucked off to nowhere(he knew the rogues were in Wankada but it might as well be nowhere)

“You’re the iron man, the one who stopped my chitauri forces?” Big, purple, and handsome asked after all the other guests had run off screaming.

“So you’re the big bad guy that I’ve been preparing for. Got to admit I was expecting someone as ugly as the chitauri. Not sure I’m happy I was wrong or not.”

Purple guy frowned slightly while his eyes trailed over Tony’s body.

“Did you just insult me and compliment me at the same time?”

“I do that a lot, love to piss people off. Hell I offered Loki a drink then made a comment about him not being able to get it up. Totally worth being thrown through a window then blasting his ass. So sorry not sorry you’re nothing special. Well besides that whole exotic alien look you’ve got going for you.”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest staring down the alien with a don’t give a fuck attitude.

“So if you’re here for revenge fine. Might as well have another attempt on my life on Christmas. Bring it on big guy, you want revenge fine. I’ll be Santa and give you what you want for Christmas. Ho, ho, ho.” Tony decided to move his hips in time with each ho to further piss off and confuse the alien while waiting for his armor to arrive.

It apparently had an unexpected effect on tall dark and purple. The alien looked turned on which Tony could totally work with that.

“I am Thanos, known as the mad titan and feared across all worlds. I came here to conquer this world as revenge for the failed invasion. I have changed my mind though…so long as you let me conquer you.”

Tony smirked.

“Many have tried to conquer and tame me; you’re going to have to keep my interest if you want to get this booty big guy.”

Tony turned away swaying his hips as he went. Thanos followed as though in a trance as his eyes locked onto the booty he wished to conquer.

 

~

 

A year later once again on Christmas Thor, his brother, some group of aliens calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, and the rogue avengers broke into the compound intent on fighting Thanos. They all froze when they found the once world conquering alien sitting on the couch with a genius in his arms as he fed him chocolates.

“Oh my god these chocolates are delicious. Where did you find them?” Tony all but moaned as he wiggled closer to Thanos.

“Your comrade Happy told me of a small chocolate shop that is mostly unknown.”

“Oh my god I’m going to make that place famous, Friday update my media accounts. This place has the Stark seal of approval.”

Thanos gave a sound of disapproval.

“Sorry, the future bride of Thanos’s seal of approval.”

Thanos grinned satisfied.

“Tony what the hell?”

Tony looked up to stare at the group who all looked shocked and slightly horrified of the sight in front of them. Tony pouted because he thought he looked amazing in the mini skirt (and not just because Thanos refused to let him wear anything else around the privacy of their home).

“Hello uninvited guests. This is my home,” he pointed to Thanos. “and this is my mad titan. Now that that’s out of the way I’d like to enjoy my holiday with my fiancé.”

“Fiancé?” Steve asked sounding a mixture of disapproval and disgust.

“Yes fiancé, he proposed with the most beautiful piece of jewelry I’ve ever seen.” He held out his arm which had a golden bracelet with several different colored stones in it.

“Oh Norns he has the infinity stones…” Loki said paling quite a bit.

“Not all of them, just the ones Thanos got before he came to earth. I mean the time stone is with the sorcerers and the mind stone with Vision so naturally it’s only the other four. Isn’t it pretty though?” Tony asked showing off the bracelet again.

“Well we’re clearly doomed if they intend to destroy the universe. Anthony, can I have that drink you still have not given when you offered?”

Tony jumped to his feet and went to the bar not having a single problem moving around in heels. Thanos’s gaze was locked onto the perfect bubble butt partly hidden away by the very tiny mini skirt.

“What’s your poison Lokes?”

“Brother now is not the time for this.” Thor scolded.

“Hey Point Blank, no picking on Reindeer Games. I’m still not happy with you for trying to choke me to death.”

That earned a very possessive growl from Thanos who finally stood towering over the group. Tony just grinned seeing even the thunder god shrink back afraid.

“Thanos babe, try not to kill them. I don’t want blood everywhere, we have guests coming.”

“Please tell me you didn’t invite-”

“Thanos darling, miss me?” Wade asked popping into the room with his arm around his lady love Mistress Death, apparently Thanos still didn’t like the mercenary even if he had given up trying to win Death’s love and had fallen for Tony.

“Yes I did invite him and no you’re not allowed to try and kill him. Also Spidey is coming with his aunt and some friends.”

Apparently the situation was just too weird and no one wanted to dare pick a fight with Thanos. So the group left (except for Loki who was enjoying free drinks and looking at Tony’s bubble butt)

It was the best Christmas ever (For Tony who got a threesome with Thanos and Loki after everyone else went home)


	4. Tony Stark/Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas tale of Extremis Tony and Logan who is attracted to badasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post civil war, slight not team cap friendly

He ended up in a bar in the middle of butt fuck nowhere because he needed to get away. The civil war had happened, his breakup happened, and fucking Extremis happened because when a super soldier tries to kill you the only option to survive is became super human yourself. So Tony Stark looked better than he had in years because Extremis had taken years off so he looked a healthy thirty year old but he was feeling worse than he had in decades.

“Bartender, another of whatever this gentleman is drinking.” He motioned to the man sitting next to him who was smoking a cigar.

Christmas was the time of giving so fuck it; he’ll give his silent not actual drinking buddy the perfect hangover. The guy just stared at him a moment and Tony just shrugged. He kept ordering more beers for the guy until silent and dangerous turned to him.

“What’s with the drinks bub? You think I’ll sleep with you if I’m drunk?”

“Tis the season of giving, figured why not make someone in the world happy.”

Tony downed another whiskey because since Extremis he couldn’t fucking get drunk and it pissed him off.

“Don’t want the drinks don’t accept them. Just trying to be nice.”

The man stared at him a moment.

“You’re Stark, the idiot who flies around in that tin can.”

“I am a lonely soul of this damned holiday, no one else.” He didn’t want to be Tony Stark today.

“Fine lonely soul, I’m Logan.”

“Nice to meet you Logan. By the way honestly wasn’t trying to get you in bed, don’t need to get someone drunk for that.” He glanced at the other man. “But you are hot so just know it’s not that I don’t find you attractive.”

Logan returned to his drink.

“Well you’re not bad looking either but not much for spending the night with anyone. Not in the mood.”

Tony shrugged and held up his drink for a toast. Logan met his drink with his own letting glass hit glass. They drank until the bar closed and Tony paid both their tabs. Leaving the bar they went their separate ways but didn’t get far before Tony heard some kind of animal snarl. He turned just in time to see a man jump on Logan with claws out ready to tear into him. Still not drunk he was clear minded when he decided to join the fight. His body was glowing orange of Extremis as he grabbed the snarling man and tossed him aside easily.

“Want to pick a fight with him you’re going to be outnumbered.” Tony told the stranger not caring why he’d picked a fight with Logan.

The stranger looked annoyed but ran off deciding not to fight them both. Tony turned to look at Logan and found himself being grabbed by his shirt and pulled in for a rough kiss.

“Woah…”

“I’m in the mood now, got a place?”

Unable to talk he just nodded quickly. They had sex in his car, in a hotel nearby, and back at the compound because Tony was keeping Logan. The sex was fantastic and Logan regardless of what he claimed got attached. He did not however like the media going on about their Christmas love affair. At least the number of attempted kidnappings went down because after seeing what Logan did to people who touched what was his, people decided against risking their lives. The best part was seeing what happened when the rogue avengers returned. He’d been dreading their return and now he was sure he’d been happily entertained by what Logan would do to them.


	5. Tony Stark/Loki/Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What all Christmases need: hot naked guys and threesomes

Tony yawned as he headed up to his bedroom. He had lost track of days in his workshop and had been sleeping on his couch because he couldn’t waste the time going up to his bedroom. He had been working on some SI projects and Clint’s arrows. Those had been a real bitch to work on but he’d finally managed to get them working.

He wasn’t sure if he’d fallen asleep at some point because he saw no other way to explain why Loki Odinson and Clint Barton were in his room fighting. Both of which were wearing bathrobes and Tony could see a red ribbon around Loki’s neck. The way the robes moved allowed Tony to see a lot of bare skin so he was assuming both were naked under them.

“Um guys?”

Both looked at him as Clint hand both hands on Loki like he was trying to push him away and Loki had a fist raised and the other hand gripping Clint’s robe.

“Anthony, I have come to give you your Christmas present but this fool is attempting to stop me.”

“No I came to give you your present but this asshole thinks you’d want him instead of me as a gift. He ruined everything!”

Tony just took in the sight before him for a moment before looked at his arm and pinched himself. Frowning in confusion he looked up at the ceiling.

“JARVIS am I asleep? This feels like it’s a dream.”

“If it were Sir I’m certain I would tell you it’s not. If it helps both wished to be naked and waiting in your bed but they did not expect the other to be here.”

Tony frowned again.

“So this isn’t the perfect wet dream? Damn, no threesome with two hotties.”

“You wish to have us both?” Loki asked surprised.

“Hell yeah as long as I get to have sex with a hot genius I’m down for it.” Clint said tearing off his robe to reveal his now half hard dick wrapped with a gold ribbon.

Loki followed suit revealing the red ribbon around his neck and both jumped onto the bed to pose. Tony didn’t even registered that this was a Christmas present until after he’d fucked the two through the bed and ridden them both until he had them screaming his name.

“We need to do this more often.”

“Hell yeah.” Clint muttered sounding satisfied as he dozed off.

Loki just nuzzled closer to Tony already half asleep.


	6. Tony Stark/Thor Odinson/Loki Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas, you know that time of year the usual sibling rivalry turns into an attempted bloodbath because two people like the same person

“You cannot have him!” Loki snarled as he fired magic at Thor.

Tony was hiding having taken cover when Loki suddenly appeared in the tower shouting at Thor in some strange language. Clint, Steve, and Natasha who had also been home due to having no one else to spend the holiday with were hiding as well because magic and lightning crackled around them. No one wanted to risk being hurt by it.

“You think he’d choose you?” Thor growled back at his younger brother.

“Surely I would be favored more. Unlike you brute I have a mind that can match his.” Loki fired another spell that froze the furniture it hit when Thor dodged the strike.

“You may have a mind of intelligence but it is full of trickery and lies. I can protect him and stand beside him in battle as equals. You have done nothing but attempt to harm him and his world.” Thor said before throwing Mjolnir at Loki who dodged.

Tony had had enough. He intended for his holiday to go out get drunk and find a hot piece of ass to spend the night with. Maybe a few hot pieces of ass, it was Christmas after all. He got up from under the table to stop this madness.

“Both of you stop this shit.” He yelled angry and beyond done with this bullshit. “I’ve had it up to here with your arguments. I have no idea why you’re fighting but take it someplace else. It’s Christmas and I want to get laid.”

Both gods stopped and looked at him.

“Anthony I will handle that matter later once I’ve removed Loki from our home.”

Loki glared at Thor.

“He didn’t say he wanted you Thor.” Loki turned a kinder gaze on Tony. “If you wish to get laid I can help. I am a shape shifter so I can be whomever you wish. I can also make clones of myself so you’d never be left unsatisfied.”

Tony’s brain short circuited for a moment as he processed what Loki just said and understood now why the two brothers were fighting. When his brain rebooted and processed what happened he turned to the others.

“You’re going to want to get out of here, it’s about to get R rated in here.”

The other scrambled to get out of the room and likely out of the tower to avoid hearing or seeing anything that was about to happen. It was a good move on their part because the gods were very vocal.

Tony wasn’t sure how everyone else’s Christmas went but he was pretty sure his went the best.


	7. Tony Stark/Hiemdall +Loki/Tony bromance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not stalking if there's gifts and you're across the universe from the one you're watching everyday, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before Captain America Winter Soldier but Hydra is mentioned

Another Christmas alone and Tony was left with only a bottle of booze to keep him company. He sighed as he poured himself another glass before downing the liquid that burned his throat. Christmas had been his least favorite holiday since his parents’ death. That had been three years ago and he just hadn’t wanted to celebrate since then. Knowing he hadn’t celebrated in three years he stared half drunk and confused by the basket with a ribbon on it sitting on his kitchen counter. He picked up the card in the basket that had fairly fancy handwriting on it. It just said the sender wished his upcoming year would be better. Tony frowned as it was only signed with the letter H. He looked inside to see neatly wrapped chocolate and shrugged as he took a bite of one. It was the best chocolate he’d tasted and somehow the random unexplainable gift distracted him from his usual drinking.

After that year every Christmas a gift would show up with no explanation. In the beginning it was things like fancy chocolates and sweet fruits he had no idea what they were or where they came from. Other times it was strange outfits but he liked the colors so he wore them around the house. The clothing usually consisted of tunics typically in some shade of red, trousers usual dark in color, and boots. Years after the first gift he received jewelry with gems that he couldn’t identify. He probably should have started questioning where the items were coming from but he was afraid the moment he did they would stop coming.

The only real change in the delivery date of the gifts was after he escaped the ten rings. He’d been dehydrated and on the verge of passing out to die in the desert heat. He had originally thought the strange rainbow of lights that brought a basket of water and strange golden fruit had been a hallucination brought on by the heat. When he touched the basket he eagerly downed the water and ate the fruit. Continuing on had been easier from there. The only issue before Rhodey found him was the panic attack when he stopped having felt pain in his chest. He’d moved his shirt seeing metal shards being pushed from his body but in the heat he’d convinced himself he hallucinated it.

Later he only reconsidered if he hallucinated it when having the arc reactor removed by Obadiah hadn’t killed him. Scans done proved that he didn’t have shrapnel in his chest anymore.

The yearly gifts continued and the types of gift changed from there. He was given armor which was made of material he didn’t recognize as well as weapons. A few very well crafted daggers as well as an impressive sword. He was beginning to think he might have an alien admirer. He couldn’t figure out how else he couldn’t recognize fruits and metals he was receiving.

Then the invasion happened and Tony was met with proof that there was life outside their planet. Of course those aliens were living gods and Tony was suddenly reminded of Norse mythology. A god that came to mind that had a name that began with H was Heimdall, the all-seeing guardian. Well shit, his admirer might be a god.

It was odd how memory worked as he recalled something as he was being thrown out a window by a god of mischief. Norse mythology was famous for golden apples that granted immortality. The reason for the thought suddenly occurring to him was due to the fact he hadn’t been injured by being thrown through the window and he really should have been. Thoughts for later when there wasn’t a war going on.

Of course he never really got the chance to ask Thor about it as he was in a rush to get his brother home to face Asgardian justice. Of course Asgard apparently handled justice very differently than their world because Loki’s punishment was basically community service on the planet he attempted to conquer. Tony found it amusing while everyone else had been upset.

At some point he and Loki became weird friends. The god listened to Tony babble about science and Tony in turned listened to Loki go on about magic. It was five months into his community service that Tony bugged Loki about teaching him to wield a sword. Loki had been intrigued by the request but he’d granted it. Tony guessed he’d been happy to be asked instead of Thor. Tony couldn’t imagine Thor would be good with a sword when he always used Mjolnir.

When Christmas rolled around again Tony waited for the yearly gift that always arrived. It was the first year having gods in his home but he didn’t think that would change things. Apparently it did though as instead of the usual gift he found a golden armored warrior in his penthouse. Confused he debated calling his armor.

“I thought perhaps I would see you in person this year as you have accepted the many other gifts I’ve given you.”

The warrior had been looking out the window but now turned revealing golden eyes that told Tony the god knew his secrets. Seeing him Tony could admit the warrior was sexy as hell.

“Um…ok. Let me guess, Heimdall?”

The god smiled.

“I see you have already guessed who I am. Though I suppose I should have come sooner to see if you realized my intent with the gifts I’ve given.”

“Well if I wasn’t hallucinating the apple in the desert I’d say it’s something serious. Maybe courting?”

Again he smiled.

“Do you accept if it is?”

Tony grinned.

“I’d be stupid not to.”

He closed the distance between them and the warrior to kiss him. He wished the kiss lasted longer but unfortunately JARVIS interrupted them.

“Sir, the avengers have been gathered by Thor. He sensed the bi-frost but with no explanation for it he’s concerned.”

Tony caught Heimdall’s gaze wondering if he wanted the others to know about this.

“I have requested time away from Asgard, if you wish for your comrades to know of our courting I will go with you to tell them.”

“Hey if you’re dressed all fancy I’m going to match.”

He quickly tossed his worn jeans and t-shirt away to put on the outfit Heimdall had sent him before. He didn’t even realize he’d just stripped in front of the god until he turned to see Heimdall’s eyes locked on him. He probably would have been embarrassed if not for the fact he’d been caught naked in weirder places.

Together they headed down to where the others were gathered.

“Man of iron I have sensed the…” Thor’s voice trailed off as he saw who was walking beside Tony.

“Hey why’s everyone freaking out just because my Christmas gift came early?”

“Tony who is that?” Steve asked eyeing the golden warrior.

“This is Heimdall, he’s the one who’s been courting me.”

Natasha raised a brow her gaze still locked on the warrior.

“How long has he been courting you?”

Heimdall eyed the spy looking unimpressed.

“I have been courting Anthony Stark for a few decades.”

“Dude what the hell; most people get married after a few years.”

“We are gods, we do not court the same way you mortals do.” Loki scolded the archer before looking to Tony. “You must show me the weapons Heimdall has gifted you with.”

“How did you know he gave me weapons?”

“You have already been courting long enough for him to gift you with a weapon worthy of battle. Heimdall is a fine warrior so I am certain he arranged for only the best of weapons and armor for you.”

“Yes man of iron, I to wish to see what Heimdall has chosen for you to.”

While Tony eagerly rushed to show off his many gifts his godly boyfriend gave him Steve was trying to say they needed to alert Shield. Heimdall distracted Steve by telling him Bucky was alive. Natasha continued on when Steve got distracted, he told her Shield had a Hydra infestation. Being an all-seeing god certainly made it easy to distract people.

If getting a boyfriend for Christmas wasn’t the most amazing thing ever the headache Fury got from finding out about Hydra was. He and Loki laughed about it later until they were dragged into cleaning out the Hydra problem. Then they both were pouting (at least until Tony got attention from Heimdall then Loki was alone in the pouting)


End file.
